Stealing from shops
Players can get items from shops without paying zorkmids for them by stealing wanted objects. Shopkeeper prevention It is possible to steal from shopkeepers. However, they have ways to prevent some methods. Here is a list of some ways that shopkeepers normally prevent you from taking their items without payment: * Use a charge from an unpaid item. The shopkeeper will charge a usage fee. You now owe the shopkeeper money, as if you were carrying an unpaid item. Shopkeepers also charge you for reading their spellbooks. * Try to walk out of the door with an unpaid item. The shopkeeper will stand on the entrance square, blocking your path. Because it is a door, you cannot walk through diagonally. * Use a pick-axe to dig a hole out of the shop. If the shopkeeper is adjacent, he or she will grab your "pack", thus taking everything in your inventory! This is punishment for making a hole in the shop floor. * Teleport some items out of the shop. The shopkeeper will charge you for the items, as if you now own them. * Walk out through a gap in the wall. Shopkeepers configure their shop walls to magically heal. Even if a dwarf or Umber hulk came by and left a gap while entering or exiting the shop, the gap will heal before you can exit the shop with your unpaid items. Indirect theft For those who prefer not to steal directly, there are a few options for all the fun of theft and minimal risk. Shopkeepers in NetHack, when it comes to taking items, do not care about any creature or monster other than you. Thus, a common practice is to let a monster or pet pick up items and drop them either outside the shop or in the square right in front of the doorway, which is considered outdoors. To obtain the shopkeeper's gold, sell valuable items back to him and repeat. This technique is sometimes known as shoplifting. The process of robbing a shop with the aid of a pet can be sped up considerably: * Train your pet. When the pet drops an item near you, reward it with a treat. Tripe rations and meatballs are treats for carnivorous pets, while apples and carrots are treats for herbivorous pets. * Use a magic whistle to teleport your pet out of the shop as soon as it picks something up. * Put all the light items you want to steal (like scrolls, rings and gems) in sack or bag of holding so your pet only need steal that one item. It can also be sold for the value of the sack and everything inside. Consider putting all your gold in to build large amounts of credit. If you have a strong pet, they may be able to kill the shopkeeper for you. Large cats and dogs will not attempt this unless you have fed them wraith corpses to level them up beyond their natural growth limit. A fully-grown warhorse will attack shopkeepers but may well lose the fight. As always in NetHack, neither the shopkeeper nor your god will punish you for your pet's actions, although it is considered very bad form to allow Izchak to die, even if playing an extinctionist. This is a faster way of obtaining all the shopkeeper's property than shoplifting, and the only way to get the wands most shopkeepers have in their personal inventory. The disadvantages are that the pet might die and that the shopkeeper will no longer be available for price identification. Another method of indirect theft is credit cloning: dropping gold in the store to establish credit, and then getting monsters or pets to take the gold back outside for you to repeat. Additionally, a gelatinous cube's engulf ability can be used to completely clean out a shop's inventory of non-organic items by piling them all on a single-square near the entrance. The cube can then be lured onto the item pile, and back outside the shop again, where it can be killed to retrieve the stolen inventory. This technique works best in shops that specialize in weapons or armor, or have enough floorspace to safely store any desired organic items far away from the hungry cube. Direct theft * Kill the shopkeeper: This carries the usual murder penalties, as well as being somewhat suicidal for a weak character. The presence of a few items especially wand-shattering Mjollnir or a Wand of death will make this safer: and could be the best way for you to obtain such expensive items. * Teleport the shopkeeper: This works if you want to avoid Kops and murder. This angers the shopkeeper unless he lands in his shop. Grab all the items you want, teleport the shopkeeper, then make a run for it, or dig down with a slow implement like a pick-axe. * Dig out of the shop with unpaid items: If you move away from the shopkeeper, then use a fast method, like a wand of digging, not a pick-axe, then you can escape a shop before the shopkeeper can move adjacent and intervene. If you surround the shopkeeper with traps, monsters, or boulders, then move away from the shopkeeper, you can slowly dig out before the shopkeeper can move adjacent and intervene. If you surround yourself with monsters or boulders, the shopkeeper will be unable to move adjacent and intervene. Finally, if the shop is large enough, even a slow implement like a pickaxe will allow you to escape before the shopkeeper move adjacent and intervene. * Jump out of the shop: This is done with a spell or with boots of jumping, or when playing as a knight. This only takes you a few squares away, however, so you'll want to get away quickly. * Walk through the shop: If you're polymorphed into a xorn or some other creature that can walk through walls, just pick up the items and walk through the wall of the shop. * Teleport out of the shop: You just need to have some method of teleport, such as intrinsic teleportitis, a wand of teleportation, a spell, or a scroll of teleportation, ready to take you and your unpaid items out of the shop. Wands or scrolls are easier to control as teleportitis might send you out of the shop before you're ready. A riskier method of teleportation for characters with low intelligence is to read a low-level spellbook and hope that it sends you out of the shop. However, the few turns of paralysis that follow make it potentially treacherous. A cursed scroll of teleportation (resulting in a level teleport) is a safer option, especially when paired with teleport control. * 200 rock steal: The maximum number of items you can be charged for in a shop is 200. Anything you pick up after that you get for free. If you can find 200 rocks and name them each a different thing so they don't stack, and place them in a bag of holding to reduce weight, you can then throw the bag into a shop, and once you pick it back up everything else you pick up is free. You can then easily sell the expensive items back to the shopkeeper repeatedly pet-steal necessary to bleed him dry of cash, and build up enough credit for the price of the bag and rocks. Normally a shopkeep wouldn't be interested in buying any rocks, let alone 200 of them, but even though they'll buy the bag at normal offer prices a general or tool shop, they'll gladly pay you for only the Bag, but then charge you for the whole set. The naming portion of the setup can be greatly eased with the repetitive keystroke portion of the process automated by a paste script as follows: assuming inventory letters of B for BoH and S for stack of rocks, start by #name-ing with the (y)es option the stack of rocks "1", then paste the string (minus quotes): "aBi*1S#nyS" that is, (a)pply the (B)ag, put (i)n (*)gems. (1) from (S)tack. and (#n)ame onl(y) the (S)tack ____. The game should be waiting for a new name for the stack, at which point you can type whatever number comes after the current stack name. Repeat with paste, name, enter, paste. The exact sequence will probably have to be adjusted as your burden level crosses boundaries, depending on your Term width, adjust as necessary. For the Healers or others with Stone-to-flesh as an option, you can get a very significant weight reduction by pulling off the 200_meatball_steal instead. This bug has been corrected in development versions of SLASH'EM 0.0.8. (based on #nethack's Rodney) * "Walk out of the shop": If you are fast or very fast, you can use your extra moves to walk out without the shopkeeper blocking the door. You can also use a boulder to occupy the square the shopkeeper would use to block your exit, then leave while pushing the boulder out of the shop. * It is possible to accidentally steal from a shop if you have uncontrolled teleportitis. This can be avoided by dropping gold to establish credit in the shop, which will be drawn from in the case of direct theft. Consequences of theft Indirect theft carries no consequences. Direct theft, however, is dangerous. First of all, successfully stealing from a shop summons Keystone Kops - for higher level characters more of a nuisance, but numerous. The larger worry is the shopkeeper, who tends to be both high level and equipped with dangerous wands. One extremely helpful technique is to dig a series of pit traps outside of the entrance to the shop -- this will hinder the shopkeeper if he tries to leave the shop and pursue you. However, be careful when doing this in Minetown, as the watchmen will become hostile if they fall into your pit traps. The Keystone Kops are only summoned if you leave the shop without paying with the shopkeeper present. Killing the shopkeeper, or teleporting him out of his store, does not generate Kops. Theft carries a -1 alignment penalty for lawful characters and a +1 alignment bonus to chaotic non-rogue characters. Category:Strategy